Why don't you kiss her?
by mycinderellaheart
Summary: What happens if the girl you're in love with, is your best friend?


Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters.

A/N: This is my first Trory story that I started at the beginning of ninth grade, and having nothing to do, I decided to finish it up today. Also, I think this has been done before but still, please read and review, tell me what you think of it. Enjoy!

----------

**Why don't you kiss her?**

_**We're the best of friends**_

_**And we share our secrets**_

_**She knows everything**_

_**That is on my mind**_

For four years Rory Gilmore has been his best friend. It seems as if it was only yesterday that they've met at her grandparent's Christmas party. He was intrigued by her when he first laid eyes on her blue eyes.

Flash back

The Gilmore Mansion was filled with people, of course, everyone knows that Emily Gilmore's parties were the biggest event of the year. The foods were delicious and placed in a presentable form, not even a single pea can go out of place.

His grandfather Janlen had asked him to come along to meet some old colleague of his. Seeing as he had nothing to do, he decided to go. As usual he was getting bored of talking to these rich snobs. He just had to get away and do the best thing he knows, which was to be alone.

He reached to the door that was closest to him and opened it up. As he looked around the room, he noticed that it was a library. _It's better than going outside and talking._ Taking a random book off the shelf he sat and got comfortable in a chair.

"_A tale of two Cities_, by Charles Dickens." He read out loud to himself. As he read the first page, his head suddenly shot up when he heard the door slammed shut.

A girl with brown hair came in, she leaned against the door with her eyes closed and panting heavily. She was wearing a black v-neck dress. It had two finger widths of straps and the v-neck curved giving it a little peek of cleavage. Her dress went up to her knees, it was tight from the waist up and from the waist down it flowed. At the bottom of her feet was a pair of strappy heels. Her hair was curled and laid down at her shoulders.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as he stared at her. Her eyes shot opened, surprised that there was another presence in the room. Her eyes were a beautiful blue color, one that was so unique that it belonged on the cover page of _Seventeen_.

"Just trying to hide. Crazy grandparents, you know. Trying to set me up with another boy." Her breathing was back to normal now. She took a seat right in front of him.

"Yea. Tell me about it. That's why I'm in this very room right now." He examined her face which was closer now. She was very beautiful, her skin was pale but it was balanced by her bright blue eyes.

"What are you reading?" Confused by what she was asking, he looked down at his hands and saw the book he was going to read before.

"_A tale of two Cities_." He read the title again.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up and a smile formed at her face, "That is an awesome book."

"You've read it before?" That was a stupid question seeing as she said it was awesome, she must have read it before.

"Yea, I did, I sympathize for Sydney Carton because the girl he wants is taken by someone else. Overall it's just a great book and I recommend it." He could see that she loved books, every time she talked about it, her face would glow. "What?" She asked when she noticed that he was staring at her.

"Nothing…it's just…uh…what's your name?" He asked, surprised that he was shy, which usually doesn't happen often. He ran a hand through his blond hair and waited for an answer.

She smiled at him, "Rory Gilmore."

"Emily and Richard's granddaughter?" She nodded. "Nice to meet you, Tristan Dugrey." He held out his hand and she shook it. "You're going to Chilton next year right? I've heard you grandpa talking about you all the time to my grandfather."

She blushed when he said that, "That's correct, my grandpa is always out there complimenting me, and it's quite embarrassing."

"I'm sure he does that because he loves you." She smiles as he said this, "I've been to a lot of Hartford parties and I'm surprise that this is the first time I've seen you before."

"Well, actually I don't live in Hartford or one of those creepy big mansions where you would have to go door to door just to find your room. Instead I pretty much live in Stars Hollow. I mean, it's crazy there and small but you won't get tired of Luke's coffee, Kirk's crazy antics about the world coming to an end, or Taylor's persuasive attitude." Her eyes glowed as he watches her smile grow bigger.

"Seems like you have a great life." He admired her and for a second he was jealous of what she had that he didn't.

A comfortable silence followed through, it was one of those moments where you don't have to force a conversation going on to keep things not awkward. The silence was soon interrupted when the door opened.

"Rory, there you are! I can't believe you left me alone with the devil. I feel so betrayed to think of it, 14 hours of labor and this is how you treat me?" A woman in her late twenties joked, she had the same blue eyes as Rory. Her eyes landed on him, "You ditched me for him, unbelievable."

"Mom, this is Tristan. Tristan this is my mom Lorelai." Rory introduced them both using her hands has she said their names.

"Nice to meet you, Lorelai." Tristan waved at her.

"I like this boy already." Lorelai smiled.

He looked at his watch, "Wow, we've been talking for half an hour already. I have to go before my grandfather gets suspicious." He stood up from the chair and made his way to the door.

He turned around and looked at her, "I'll see you in Chilton, Rory Gilmore." He smiled and exited through the door.

Flash back ends

They were 13 then, now they're 17. Best Friends for 4 years.

_**Then as something change**_

_**As I lie awake in my bed**_

_**Voice here inside my head**_

_**Softly said**_

He knew she had a boyfriend. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way about her. But he really can't help it. Just one look into her blue eyes and he can't help it but to control himself to not do anything stupid that would jeopardize their friendship.

As he lies awake in his bed, it was he who wishes that it was he who gets to hold and kiss her lips anytime he wanted to. He questions himself about his new discovery, when had he fallen in love with his best friend?

Of course he knew the answer, it was the day he met her. He was practically speechless over her appearance. For two years he has caught himself dreaming about her and him. Whether it was at night or by day, he would constantly dream about that perfect blue eye girl.

When did things get so out of control?

_**Why don't you kiss her?**_

_**Why don't you tell her?**_

_**Why don't you let her see?**_

_**The feelings that you hide**_

His eyes glance towards the pair through the windows of Luke's diner. Rory and Dean were laughing and joking around with each other in the gazebo. Once again the familiar feeling over takes him. Jealousy, he hates it, but who could blame him. And suddenly he became Sydney Carton to Rory's Lucie Mannette. That left Dean to be Charles Darnay.

"Instead of staring, you might want to tell her how you feel." His eyes removed from the couple and turn to the man in a flannel shirt and baseball cap around his head.

"What are you talking about, Luke?" Tristan played it off like it was nothing and grabbed the coffee pot and placed some coffee in a Styrofoam cup.

"Those girls influenced you too much," Luke smiled, "Stop trying to hide your feelings, it so obvious that your intentions towards Rory are more than just best friends."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Tristan settled on the stool in front of Luke, Luke had the palms of his hands propped against the counter and a dishtowel hanging on his left shoulder.

"How would you know? This coming from the kid who told me that life is about taking chances. You have a 50 percent chance of her returning the same feelings for you."

"Yea, I also have the other 50 percent chance of her rejecting me," Luke sighed, "I'm confused Luke, I'm confused about her."

"Having her know about your feelings is better than keeping it hidden." Luke crossed his arms and refilled his coffee cup.

"What about you?" Tristan had a sly smile plastered on his face.

"What about me?" Luke raised an eyebrow confused by what this teenager in front of him was saying.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" Tristan was already grinning as he watched Luke's face turn a crimson red.

"Who are you talking about?" Luke was well aware of his red face and was trying to cover it up.

"Don't play dumb with me, I've known you for four years and you can't lie to me. You like Lorelai don't you? Everyone can see it except for you two. Jess even told me about the time you said her name during your sleep." Tristan smiled.

Luke was about to say something but the chimes on the door interrupted him when it rang. Rory and Dean came into the diner, "You'll figure it out kiddo and for the record I like you better than the floppy hair beanstalk over there." Tristan smiled and Luke patted him on the walk as he walked to serve other people.

'_**Cause she'll never know**_

_**If you never showed**_

_**The way you feel inside**_

"Hey, I didn't know you were going to be here." Rory let go of Dean's hand and hugged Tristan.

"I thought I might surprise you since I haven't seen you for a while." This was true since she spent her time mostly with Dean when they started dating.

This week was their mid winter recess and everybody was off from school.

_**Oh I'm so afraid**_

_**To make that first move**_

_**Just to touch and we **_

_**Could cross the line**_

"Dean and I are going to have a movie night. You want you come along with us?" She asked. She was always the peacemaker between the two most important men in her life. Sometimes she pondered on why Dean and Tristan don't get along.

"Nahh, I don't want to be a third wheel." Even if he wanted to, he couldn't. It would just hurt him more, seeing arms around her waist that weren't his.

"Are you sure? We bought a lot of junk food." She wondered if it was because of Dean that he didn't want to come. She knew her best friend had previously agreed to come to movie night before. But why not now?

"I'm sure. I have a date tonight anyway." He lied.

"Oh ok." She gave him one last hug and took Deans hand and walked out the door.

After they left, Tristan pulled out his cell phone, taking out a piece of paper, he dialed the number on it. "Hello Christy?"

"Yea, hey, are you free tonight?"

"You are? I'll pick you up tonight at 7."

"Alright, bye." Snapping the phone shut, he looked at Luke. The diner man shook his head. All he did in return was shrugged.

_**Every time she's near**_

_**I wanna never let her go**_

_**Thanks to her**_

_**What my heart knows**_

_**Hold her close**_

"Hey, thanks Tristan, I had a great time. Do you maybe…um wanna hang out at my place tonight?" A blond girl asked him.

"Not really Christy, I'm not in the mood." He wasn't lying, he never was in the mood to go to other girl's place after their dates.

"Thanks for the night again, call me." Christy gave Tristan a peck on the cheeks and the got out of the car and walked to her door.

Without answering her, Tristan started the car and drove to an all too familiar place. If you told me that Tristan Dugrey never slept at a girl's place before, I would laugh and that you were joking. But that was the truth, he was a virgin and nobody except for Rory and himself. After all his dates, he would drive to the only person who knew him best.

Entering Stars Hollow, he looked at the sign. This was definitely his favorite place to be.

Finally stopping at the door he was arriving to, he got out of his silver Porsche and knocked on her door. A few moments by, someone opened the door. He was greeted by a crying Rory.

"Rory." That was all he said, he pulled her into a tight hug and she started crying, "What happened?" He put his arms around her shoulder and guided her to her own bedroom.

"He broke up with me again." She let out a sob and the tears poured down her face, he once again pulled her into a hug.

"Here, let's wallow." He took off his jacket and went to the fridge and took out two buckets of ice cream and found some movies on the coffee table. He remembered the first time he did this, the first time Dean broke up with her.

"I have here _A Walk to Remember_, _Notting Hill_, _Grease_, and some other tear jerker." He casually leaned at her doorframe seeing if there was anything missing that he didn't get. She was on her bed with a box of tissues on her lap. "I forgot the cookie dough." He was going to step out again when he heard her call his name.

"Tristan, I really appreciate you doing this for me." She patted at the empty space on her bed, "Come sit, forget about the cookie dough."

He took a seat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Anytime for the best girl in my life." She smiled at him, he always knew what to say to make her happy.

"Let's pop this in." He stood up and went to the DVD player and placed a disc in it then he returned to his spot in the bed.

He wrapped his arms around Rory and kissed her on the forehead. As the night ends the two teenagers falls asleep holding each other in their arms.

_**Why don't you kiss her?**_

_**Why don't you tell her?**_

_**Why don't you let her see? **_

_**The feelings that you hide**_

Waking up the next morning, he had a smile on his face when he saw the angel sleeping silently in his arms. He continued to watch her with an interest he knew very well.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She said with her eyes still closed.

"Morning beautiful." Giving her a kiss on the forehead, her eyes fluttered open and smiled at the sweet gesture.

"Morning." She sniffled a yawn. "Thanks for staying with me, you're the best." She laid her head on his chest, and placed her left arm across his stomach.

"For you, I'll do anything, Mary." He felt her smile at the nickname he had given her on her first day at Chilton. "Let's go out tonight."

"I don't know. I'm not in the mood to."

"Come on, I'll make you forget about him." He gave her shoulders a light squeeze. "What do you say?"

"Alright fine."

Tonight was the night that he would tell her how he feels, he wasn't going to mess this up.

'_**Cause she'll never know **_

_**If you never showed **_

_**The way you feel inside**_

As the seconds tick by and by he starts to feel more nervous in confessing his feelings to her. Why wouldn't he be? This is Rory Gilmore that we're talking about here, she was no ordinary girl. She is special internally and externally.

He runs his hand down his blond locks both for the reason of getting his hair to look the way it usually does and because it was a habit of his. He does a once over with himself in the full length mirror.

_**What would you say?**_

_**I wonder would she just turn away**_

_**Or would she promise me**_

_**That she's here to stay**_

If she rejects him, what would happen? Would their friendship be jeopardized? Would things ever be the same for the both of them? _What happens if we just aren't couple material?_ Questions and even more questions start to form in his head as the time gets closer to the event.

"Remember Tristan, you have a 50/50 chance." He told himself, over and over again.

_**It hurts me to wait**_

_**I keep asking myself**_

Taking a deep breath, he raised his fist and knocked on her door. Moments later, it opened not to reveal Rory, but Lorelai.

"Hey Lor, is she ready?" Leaning forward he placed a kiss on the cheek of Rory's mother.

"Yea, she's almost done. Take a seat." He followed her to the living room and took a seat on their couch. Lorelai had left to check up on Rory. As he waited, he concentrated on his hands that were folded.

"Hey." His eyes left his hands and turned to her. And as usual, she looked perfect. She had on a similar dress to the one she wore when they first met.

"You look…wow." He was speechless.

"Thanks." She blushed as he said this. There was something in his eyes that was different than usual. What was it? Has it always been there? Linking her arms on his, he left to his car.

"Have fun, be back late." Lorelai called out to them, she stood leaning on the side of the door watching the car drive out until see couldn't see it anymore.

_**Why don't you tell her? (Tell her you love her)**_

_**Why don't you kiss her? (Tell her you need her)**_

_**Why don't you let her see?**_

_**The feelings that you hide**_

"Monsieur, mademoiselle, and table for two I presumed?" The host asked once they entered the restaurant.

"Yes." Tristan said.

"Very well, follow me." Walking in front of them, he led them to a candle lit table. Tristan being the gentleman pulled out her chair and waved her to sit in it. "Here's the menu."

"Thanks." They both took the menus and opened up the fancy book.

Seeing as the menu was written in French, he took place in ordering the food, "We'll both have a Boeuf Bourgignon. As for deserts, we'll take some crêpes andcrème brûlée." Thanking the man once again, they waited for the foods to come.

Standing up from his seat, he walked a few steps closer to her. One arm placed behind his back and the other in front, he bended down halfway. "Would you like to dance?"

Laughing at his formality, she placed her delicate hands into his larger ones. "Sure."

Making their way to the dance floor, his hands lightly held her waist while her hands curled around his neck, playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

'_**Cause she'll never know **_

_**If you never showed **_

_**The way you feel inside**_

_**Why don't you kiss her? (Why don't you kiss her?)**_

"Rory I have something to tell you." He was getting nervous by the seconds.

"Yea?" Her head was lifted from his shoulders and she stared right into his blue eyes.

This was the moment. He leaned his head down and placed his lips on hers and gently kissed her, not wanting to scare her. After what seemed like a minute had passed by he pulled his lips back and stared at her eyes that were still closed. "You know that I love you, but just not the brotherly kind of love."

She didn't say anything, she just stood there with her arms around his neck, eyes still closed. He was about to walk anyway, thinking that this was a mistake. "Tristan, wait."

He stopped before he was about to take a step forward.

She placed her hands at both side of his face and crashed her lips at his. It was slow and passionate. She pulled away and smiled. Tristan was speechless at what had just happened. He placed his forehead on hers.

She lifted her forehead away from his and playfully swatted his chest with the back of her hand.

"Oww, what was that for?" He placed his right hand on his chest pretending that it hurt a whole lot.

"It's about time." He smiled and once again kissed her passionately on the dance floor.

The nights fades away, these two 17 year olds are fated to be together. It took them four years to notice. Who knew that Rory Gilmore would soon be Mrs. Tristan Dugrey in just five years? Or that he would propose to her the very same spot where they had shared their first kiss?

**The End**


End file.
